


Lighten Up

by Cimorene105



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton Feels, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimorene105/pseuds/Cimorene105
Summary: Steve has it out with an overprotective Bucky. When he storms off in a huff, Steve wrangles a bit of advice out of Clint that he might not want to hear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically an alternate plot that came to me as I was writing Had 'im on the Ropes.

They quarreled all the way back to Stark Tower, and it was getting on everyone’s nerves.

“We won the fight, guys, there’s no reason to be mad,” Bruce said exasperatedly.

“I had ‘im on the ropes, Buck! I always do! Why you always gotta finish my fights for me? Damn, even with a healthy, stronger-than-average body, you’re always stepping in on my business!”

“That’s called backup, Steve; it’s why I’m here! They wouldn’ta called me in if they didn’t need me, if  _ you _ didn’t need me!”

At that, Sam had to speak up and try to reason with them. “That’s kinda the reason  _ all _ of us were here; it’s never just a two-man operation.”

“Well, I had my part covered, okay? But there’s lots of things I can’t cover on a battlefield. There’s no need to step in for me when there are other places you’re needed more!”

Forgetting for a moment that Bucky used to be a ruthless assassin, Scott added, “That is true. I could have used a little more assistance occasionally. There’s only so much shrinking and growing I can do before it’s just fisticuffs when my suit loses power.”

Bucky growled at Scott and jabbed a finger in his direction, mutely instructing him to stuff it. Turning back to Steve, he bit out, “Where would I be needed more than right next to you, Stevie? Where? Tell me!”

Not having a good enough comeback to put into words, Steve’s only response was a roar of frustration. Bucky threw up his hands and sat down with a thump as he watched Steve storm off to the cockpit of the quinjet with the hope of encountering nothing more than some quiet away from Bucky. Feeling eyes on him, Bucky pointedly avoided looking at Nat, who he knew would make him feel instantly regretful the second they locked eyes. She always gave the impression of being the most threatening person in a room without saying anything, and even when he met her as the Winter Soldier, Bucky had the impression she saw more than she had any right to.

Unfortunately for Steve, only one of the people in the cockpit would have willingly given him space to think. The other person made sure that didn’t happen as soon as Steve approached.

“Trouble in paradise heading our way, Barton; better plot an alternate route home to avoid the storm.”

“Shut up, Stark.”

“I kinda get the feeling you couldn’t make me if you tried, Capsicle.”

Steve grunted as he flopped down in a seat, deciding Tony wasn’t worth the effort.

“Just as I thought; giving up easy.”

“Like you’ve never had a fight about boundaries with anyone before, Stark.”

“Touche, Cap, but as you may or may not have realized - what with your head up your ass, not letting anyone help, and all - I’m  _ not _ on your side.”

“Surprise, surprise. I’m waiting to hear a good example of when you’ve ever let anyone help you without getting on their case about it.”

Clint shook his head and kept his eyes on the sky as his fingers rested on the controls of the jet.

Steve noticed and said over Tony’s protests, “You got something to say too, Clint?”

“Yeah, spit it out, birdy,” Tony piped up, much more interested in possibly gaining an ally than defending himself.

The irritated men stared at Clint in silence for a moment, waiting for his input. Steve scrutinized the look on his face, unsure what to expect. What Steve heard wasn’t what he expected. 

“It’s none of my business.” Clint cut Tony off as the man started up, “You guys found each other after decades that you should have been dead. You’ll be fine.”

Steve raised an eyebrow.

“That’s it?” Tony asked the question Steve was thinking.

“Yeah, that’s it.” After a second of re-focusing on the sky, Clint glanced over at the other two and had to crack a grin and chuckle at them. “You should see your faces. God, guys, lighten up.”

The two grunted and pointedly looked away from each other.

Clint sighed. 

“When I got married, I knew I was gonna have to learn a thing or two about sharing my life with another person. We were in puppy love and it was close to the last thing on my mind, but it was still there. And since I’ve been a husband, a father, and a spy, I’ve occasionally taken for granted how much I’ve learned to share with and keep from my family for their safety and mine. But one thing that hits me just as hard every time I see them is that it might be the last time I get to hold my family. So I have a hard time being upset about anything when I know I’ve won another fight and I’m on my way back to them.”

Steve and Tony shifted uncomfortably, looking strangely similar in their guilt. Clint noticed and shrugged his shoulders. “You asked,” he defended himself.

The rest of the ride was mildly quiet after that.


End file.
